1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front structure of a saddle-ride type vehicle that includes headlights and an air introduction passage in a front portion of a vehicle body. In addition, the air introduction passage is configured to introduce a flow of air rearward and is opened in a forward direction.
2. Description of Background Art
A motorcycle is known wherein openings for lights are provided on a front cowl in a front portion of a vehicle body. A bulb headlight and a position lamp are separately arranged in inner and outer positions within each opening for lights in a vehicle widthwise direction. Multiple openings are provided on a cover for covering the opening for the lights between the headlight and the position lamp. A duct is provided for introducing a flow of air, that has been taken into the duct through each opening, toward the rear. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-262914.
The bulb headlight secures the amount of light by means of its large size in the radial direction and in the front-rear direction. For this reason, the structure as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-262914 provides the bulb headlight and the duct that are arranged in parallel to make it difficult to use the flow of air that flows through the air introduction passage within the duct for cooling the headlight.